This invention relates generally to apparatus for holding and reaching and, more articularly, to apparatus for holding a winch hook of the type coupled to the bow of a oat when loading the boat onto a trailer.
Small boats such as row boats and powered fishing boats, and the like, are conveniently hauled by cars and trucks using trailers suitable for highway use. Such boats are unloaded into the water; the driver generally backs the rig down a ramp until the boat becomes buoyant, then pulls the trailer out of the water, leaving the boat free for use.
To load the boat back onto the trailer, a hook coupled to a winch is fastened to the bow end of the boat with the trailer in the water, and the winch is cranked to pull the boat back onto the trailer. In contrast to the unloading, however, where the boat may first be unfastened then guided into the water to become buoyant, the loading operation typically requires a person to attach the winch hook to the bow end of the boat while the boat is floating in the water. Although the trailer is generally at least partially submerged at this time as well, the boat is typically far enough away from the trailer that the individual must either wade in the water or stand on the trailer and attempt to reach the boat by hand. In any event, the person either gets wet or must strain to grab the vessel, often requiring the help of others.
What is needed is an extension arm that can be used to at least temporarily hold the winch hook at a distance extended from the back of the trailer, thereby enabling the individual to reach the ring or cleat used to catch the winch hook. One invention exists for this purpose, but it has limitations. U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,344, entitled xe2x80x9cWinch Cable Attachment Apparatus,xe2x80x9d disclosed an attachment for releasably gripping a hook at one end of a winch cable to facilitate coupling of the hook to a boat that is pulled from the water. However, the solution set forth in this patent has a body provided with a hook-accommodating slot in one side thereof and a groove in the opposite side thereof for accommodating an elongated support. Although the slot is tapered with side walls between which the hook may be wedged, thereby allowing for differently-sized winch hooks, the apparatus serves no purpose other than winch hook engagement, and should the resilient material used to capture the hook become worn or broken, operation of the device may become further limited.
The present invention resides in a winch hook holding device attached to an elongated handle. The device includes a body having a proximal end connected to the handle and a distal portion including a hook-shaped curved cradle for at least temporarily holding the winch hook. Thus, in contract to existing devices, the winch hook holding portion is itself hook-shaped, enabling the tool to be used for other snaring purposes when a winch hook is not retained therein.
In the preferred embodiment, the cradle features a curved recess corresponding to the back surface of the hook and an opening corresponding to the opening of the hook, enabling the hook to be supported in the cradle and brought to the eyelet and released from the cradle once engaged. An alternative embodiment further includes a biasing element such as a spring-loaded lever disposed within a portion of the groove for applying pressure to the hook for active retainment therein.
The connector at the proximal end of the handle preferably includes a threaded connector that mates with an elongated handle having a threaded end, thereby allowing handles available for other purposes to be utilized. Custom handles may also be provided according to the invention, including telescoping varieties. Preferably, the hook-holding body is a unitary piece of molded plastic.